The BFG (1995)
The BFG is a UK VHS release by Thames Video and VCI on 4th September 1995. It features the animated Cosgrove Hall adaption of The BFG based on the best selling novel by Roald Dahl. Description The classic full-length animated feature film The animated children's classic Based on the best-selling novel by Roald Dahl "Dreams are not stories. Dreams are more like picture in books. If you want to make a story you have to mix up lots of dreams together" - The BFG Little Sophie is snatched from her orphanage bed one night by an awesome giant. It's just the beginning of a thrilling adventure with THE BIG FRIENDLY GIANT. THE BFG's job is to catch dreams in Dream Country and blow them into children's bedrooms when they are fast asleep. Sophie saw him, and people aren't allowed to see giants. Unfortunately, Sophie soon finds out that not all giants are friendly like THE BFG, and there is a constant threat from the bigger, uglier, cannlbalistic giants with names like The Bloodbottler, The Trogglehumper and The Fleshlumpeater. Sophie is determined that the giants must be stopped from carrying out their fiendish plans, and the only person she can think of with enough power is Her Majesty the Queen of England. Can Sophie stop the giants? Will the Queen listen to her? Who will capture the giants? Find out when this full-length animated feature film reaches its exciting conclusion. Cast *David Jason as The BFG *Amanda Root as Sophie *Angela Thorne as The Queen of England *Ballard Berkeley as The Head of the Army *Michael Knowles as The Head of the Air Force *Don Henderson as The Bloodbottler and The Sergeant *Mollie Sugden as Mary *Jimmy Hibbert, Frank Thornton, Myfanwy Talog and Don Henderson as Additional Voices Credits A Production for Thames Television by award winning COSGROVE HALL PRODUCTIONS Voices: BFG: David Jason, SOPHIE: Amanda Root, THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND: Angela Thorne, HEAD OF THE ARMY: Ballard Berkeley, HEAD OF THE AIR FORCE: Michael Knowles, GIANT BLOODBOTTLER and SERGEANT: Don Henderson, MARY: Mollie Sugden. Additional Voices by: Jimmy Hibbert, Frank Thornton, Myfanwy Talog, Don Henderson. Screenplay: John Hambley. Editor: Nigel Rutter. Music and Songs: Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. Producers: Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. Director: Brian Cosgrove. © Cosgrove Hall Productions 1990 Trivia *The Thames Video ident of 1991-1999 is played in full after the very last closing credit at the end of both 1995 and 1997 releases of this video. Goofs *The original video cassette still shows The Video Collection logo on the label. Trailers #VCI children's carnival promo from 1995 #Warning screen #Thames Video logo #Start of The BFG (1989) Closing #End of The BFG (1989) #Thames Video logo Trailers and info The VCI carnival promo from 1995 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "The Wind in the Willows", "Sooty and Co.", "Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Rosie and Jim" and "Brum". Gallery The_BFG_(1995)_(2).png The_BFG_(1989_film)_title_card.png Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Television Category:The BFG Category:Roald Dahl Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:BBFC U Category:Movies Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I.